


Overdose

by oxnate



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxnate/pseuds/oxnate
Summary: Spellcheck is not a substitute for proofreading.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Overdose
> 
> by Oxnate
> 
> Disclaimer: Do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or DC or any of the other properties mentioned herein.
> 
> Summary: Spellcheck is not a substitute for proofreading. With kudos to Hoplite, Marcus Rowland, and DeepBlueJoy for [inspiration.](http://forum.tthfanfic.org/index.php?topic=8445.msg76715#msg76715)

“What happened?” Lana demanded. The bodies of costumed women littered the ground around her. Upon the throne, a skeleton grinned back at them, his fangs still dripping with the blood of his last victim, dead at his feet. Lana never paid much attention to The Supers, but even she could recognize Wonder Woman.

“The blood of the Slayer was not enough.” A minion waved to the body face down in a puddle of water. “He told us to bring him more.”

“Damn it,” Lana swore as she looked at all the Super-Women scattered around the cave. “He overdosed on Heroine.”


	2. Let's eat Grandpa!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Any subsequent chapters do not exist in the same universe as the others, obviously.

Darla had brought Angel to meet her sire. It did not go well. Angel was thrown to the ground in front of the powerful vampire for his insolence. But Angel wouldn’t stay down. “You know what? I’m still hungry, love. Let’s eat grandpa!” 

The Master sighed. “Young people today have no grasp of propriety or grammar. First of all, I’m trying to teach you a lesson in manners, I’m not about to feed you. Secondly, it’s ‘let’s eat, grandpa!’. There’s a comma in there. Otherwise it sounds like you’re about to try to eat... me.” The Master turned around to see a dozen yellow eyes all fixed on him hungrily.


End file.
